Memory of Dillyon 5
'Memories of Dillyon 5 ' is the nineteenth episode of (Power Rangers: RPM). Plot While working on a new weapon Dr. K needs a piece to complete it and send Via to retrieve it when Dillyon came to take the piece from Via he saw her locket and open it and he looks at her and Via thinks Dillyon is her father Dillon. Story ''A computer virus has created evil Robots and taken over our world and there’s one place the dome city of Corinth and the only ones Who can stop it is..... ''- Narrator (Theme Song) Episode 19: Memory of Dillon 5 In the RPM Headquarters at night Via was having a nightmare. (In Via’s Nightmare) ”Summer get Via out of here now.” Dillon says to Summer as she grabs Young Via. Via looks at Him. ”Daddy no! leave my dad alone daddy! No!“ Young Via says As she looks at him. (Awaken from Via’s Nightmare) ”Daddy!” Via shouts out her father after her nightmare. As her friends walk into her room. ”What’s wrong V.” Marley asked as she looks at her. ”Yeah Via you shout so loud it woke us u.” Nick says as he looks at her. Via looks at them. ”Sorry I just missed my dad so much.” Via says as she looks at them. As the others went out of Her Room and look at each other. ”Guys this is bad she’s been having nightmares every night and she gets scared of the factory that her dad went missing.” Derek Says as he looks at them. Sam looks at them. ”This could cause a.” Sam says half line. ”Big problem for all of us.” Samantha says the other sentence. At the Venjixa lair ”Vexa I need a plan to get rid of those Power brats away.” Venjixa says as she looks at her. General Vexa looks a her. ”Don’t worry Venjixa Dr. K have been creating a new weapon for the rangers and there’s one piece that needs to be completed and it’s in the old factory in Triyon.” Vexa says as she looks at her. ”Good Vexa I'll send Dillyon to retrieve that piece.” Venjixa says as she looks at her. Dillyonn heard the idea and went to the Factory by himself. In the RPM Base. The Rangers were having breakfast and Nick looks at Via. “Hey Via are you going to eat.” Nick says as he looks at her. Via looks at him. “Um no I’m fine Nick I'm not that hungry.” Via says as she looks at him. The others look concern about Via as she left the place. Dr. K looks at them. ”Rangers I’m working on a new project the Emerald Max Megazord it has quite a power to defeat Venjixa powerful robots and I need one more piece, wait a min where operator, Via.” Dr. K says as she looks at them. Lindsey look at her. ”Via left the base cause she have a nightmare of her father that she can’t stop thinking of.” Lindsey says as she looks at her. Dr. K looks at Lindsey. ”I think Via is suffering a long lost family nightmare that cause her to think about her father and my theory is she needs to find him or this nightmare can jeopardize the RPM mission. Dr. K says as she looks at them. In the city Via is walking around and seeing a little girl with her father that made her cry as she wipe away her tears and have her hands in her pockets she sees Dillon and Grinders attacking the city. Via activates her morpher. "Guys trouble downtown get here quick, ENGINE CELL SET, RPM GET IN GEAR!" Via says as she calls for the others and then Rangers up. As she looks at Dillyon and points at him. ”Dillon, get your grinders and leave the city!” Black RPM (Via) Ranger demands Dillon as she looks at him. Dillon looks at her in a evil smile. ”Ah Black Ranger I was hoping to run into you, grinders attack.” Dillon orders the Grinders to attack Black RPM (Via) Ranger. Black RPM (Via) Ranger Get Out Her Weapons And attack the grinders one by one as her teammates came by. ”Good you guys came.” Black RPM (Via) says as she looks at them. Blue RPM (Nick) Ranger looks at her. ”Well always be here with you when you need us.” Blue RPM (Nick) Ranger says as he looks at her. The Ranger charge and attack them as Black RPM (Via) Ranger and Red RPM (Marley) Ranger charge into Dillyon as he kicks their butts. ”You Rangers have no chance against me Venjixa will rule this city and when I found that sort she’ll be unstoppable.” Dillyon says as he looks at the 2. As he disappear as the Rangers take their helmets off. Characters RPM Rangers Allies * Dr. K * Colonel Mason Truman * Veteran RPM Rangers * Tenaya Villains * Venjixa - Leader of the Venjixa army * General Vexa - Scientist of The army who helps create robots. * Dillyon 5 * Bots - Foot soldiers. Monster Trivia Notes Background Information M M